


Ну, в общем, за тебя, кэп

by Enchantress_Enn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, Таймлайн Мстителей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantress_Enn/pseuds/Enchantress_Enn
Summary: Сто первая версия первого дня рождения Стива в составе Мстителей. К оному дню рождения подарок себе и любимым старожилам.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Ну, в общем, за тебя, кэп

Вечеринка-сюрприз не удалась.

Это было очевидно с самого старта. Скорее всего, дело было в том, что никто из них не способен был врать Капитану Америке; или что у Стива Роджерса была остро развита интуиция.

По факту, конечно же, во всем был виноват Тони Старк, у которого были свои представления об организации вечеринок-сюрпризов. Но об это еще никто не догадывался.

— Сюрприз! — в третий раз повторила Наташа и запустила в воздух конфети.

Стив продолжил молча стоять в дверях. Он невозмутимо смотрел на огромный торт, на Мстителей, головы которых украшали пестрые звериные уши. И реагировал совсем не так, как себе представляли заговорщики.

— Так, — коротко обозначила границу терпения Наташа, — ну хоть какие-то эмоции изобрази.

— Ура? — неуверенно попытался Стив.

— Уже лучше. Но ради приличия мог сделать вид, что ты растроган, там, или просто удивлен и не ждал.

— Но... я же получил приглашение, — здраво заметил Стив.

Все четверо организаторов вечеринки-сюрприза укоризненно уставились на Тони. Тот невозмутимо вытащил зонтик из коктейля, стряхнул с него капли и после этого выставил навстречу команде — как щит. Тут же едко процедил:  
— Испугали, испугали.

Судя по решительности, с которой Мстители продолжили прожигать в нем дыры взглядами, просто так замять тему не удалось бы. Так что Тони пожал плечами и флегматично напомнил:  
— Сами сказали мне не портить вам праздник и заняться чем-то безобидным.

— Ты предлагал вместо фейерверка запустить в Роджерса ядерную ракету.

— Он любит оружие. Эй, ты бы ведь оценил?

Стив усмехнулся и покачал головой. Он не очень любил праздники. Ему никто еще не устраивал вечеринок-сюрпризов. В общем-то, для организации последней и не надо было стараться. Стиву и простых вечеринок никто не устраивал — даже Говард, склонный к такому. И политик, у которого он был марионеткой. Так что сам факт вечеринки, технически, уже был сюрпризом. Но высказывать эту мысль Стив не торопился.

Ему нравилось наблюдать за перепалками Мстителей — бодрило. Если бы газетчики узнали, что идеальный Стив Роджерс ловит кайф от сложных отношений...

Впрочем, ничего бы не изменилось. Никто никогда не писал статей про Стива Роджерса — только про Капитана Америку. А этот парень всегда отвечал политическим стандартам эпохи.

— Пожалуй. При условии, что в этот раз обошлось бы без твоей попытки перетянуть на себя всю славу, героически погибнув с ней в обнимку где-то в космосе.

— Нет, конечно, — фыркнул Тони и закатил глаза, — эту оставил бы целиком и полностью тебе. Ты даже мог бы с ней в обнимку проспать еще полсотни лет во льдах.

Наташа тяжело опустила кулак на поверхность бара. Звякнули хрустальные стаканы для виски. Подпрыгнуло и жалобно скрипнуло ведро со льдом. Этот жест заменял Наташе тактичный кашель и показывал Мстителям, что самое время заткнуться. Иначе Наташа рассердится.  
В этом состоянии хрупкая шпионка была намного страшнее Беннера. Даже Халк, как выяснилось опытным путем, ее побаивался.

— От разговора не увиливаем. Ты. Отправил. Роджерсу. Приглашение?

— Хм.

— Ты точно гений?

Вообще-то, технически, не отправлял. Стив мог бы внести корректировки в общее представление о происшедшем. Тони лично вручил ему конверт. Ночью. Наедине. В гостиной, где они в последнее время часто выпивали вместе.

Это Капитан Америка никогда не пил. Стиву Роджерсу было можно.

К приглашению прилагались стакан виски, много льда и едкие комментарии. А также парочка совсем не лишних советов о том, как не позволить ПТСР испортить вечеринку-сюрприз. Потому что кому, как ни Тони, знать об этом: с некоторых пор он мог бы считаться экспертом в вопросе испорченных вечеринок.

Но Стив промолчал. Даже если бы он сейчас вздумал защитить доброе имя Тони, тот не позволил бы. А даже если бы позволил: это Тони надел на себя маску едкого саркастичного гения, который думает лишь о себе. Не Стиву решать, когда именно и при каких условиях ее снимать.

— Гений. Миллиардер...

— Ой, да завязывай хвастаться, — попросил Клинт. — А я вот собственноручно могу пол перестелить.

Его попытка сгладить острые углы была обречена на провал. Наташа сделала шаг навстречу Тони и спросила:  
— Ну и зачем?

— То есть ты серьезно думаешь, — уточнил Тони, — что у меня есть время лично заниматься какими-то там приглашениями?

— Джарвис, — позвала на помощь Наташа.

И предатель-помощник, который всегда питал слабость к красивым женщинам, напомнил:  
— Сэр, последние две недели вы были совсем не продуктивны. Днем вы отлынивали от тренировок.

Стив перевел взгляд на Тони, и тот молча закатил глаза. Он весьма успешно отлынивал только от тех тренировок, которые вел не Стив. Естественно, пока Роджерс занимался делами ЩИТа и совсем забросил Мстителей, у Тони нашлось сто сорок пять поводов отдохнуть. Он мог бы сказать об этом прямо сейчас. Но реакция Роджерса при исполнении ему не по душе. Так что выволочка в ночные часы куда предпочтительнее.

— А ночью с капитаном Роджер...

— Ладно, — тут же поторопился перебить Тони, — убедили. У меня не так много работы.

— А вот я бы послушал про ночь и Роджерса, — ехидно ввернул Клинт.

Но получил диванной подушкой от Наташи и резко передумал — по крайней мере сделал вид.

— Но даже если я был абсолютно свободен, ты думаешь, мне по должности самому заниматься приглашениями на вечеринку?

— Хочешь сказать, это — дело рук Пеппер? — вкрадчиво поинтересовалась Наташа и поболтала перед носом Тони своим приглашением.

— Хм... — многозначительно ответил Тони.

И Наташа зачла вслух.

— Уважаемый потенциальный гость самой скучной вечеринки этого сезона. Сим уведомляю вас, что четвертого июля сего года в башне Старка вы можете получить бесплатную выпивку, музыку сороковых, скучные лекции Капитана Америки и подзатыльник от Черной вдовы. Вам вряд ли повезет довести Халка. Но если сможете — у этой вечеринки есть малейший шанс на веселье. В общем, не приходите. А если все-таки соблазнитесь бесплатной выпивкой — я вас предупреждал.

В самом начале озвученного по всем правилам Станиславского текста хихикал только Клинт. К концу от улыбки не удержался даже Стив. Только Тони остался серьезен.

— Я обязательно проведу с ней беседу! — пообещал он.

— СТАРК!

Если Наташа перешла на обращение по фамилии, наступало время вспоминать, где находится ближайшее бомбоубежище. Так что Стив кашлянул. А Тони ответил предельно серьезно:  
— Романова, а ты вообще думала о том, как все мы реагируем на сюрпризы? На громкие звуки? Внезапных людей на своей территории?

— А ты думаешь почему мы не выключали свет? Ай, ладно, — махнула рукой Наташа и предложила, — значит так. Начинаем с самого начала. Ты, — она ткнула пальцем в сторону Роджерса, — забываешь все происшедшее, выходишь и делаешь вид, что не в курсе. Мы...

— А может быть просто выпьем? — неожиданно предложил Стив. — Не хочу забывать. Это лучший день рождения в моей новой жизни. Идеально несовершенный. Нам подходит.

И Наташа сдалась. Сняла с волос ободок с лисьими ушками и предупредила:  
— Старк, ты наказан. Займись чем-нибудь полезным. Напитки нам, что ли, сделай.

— Обижаешь. Я уже, — приглашающе указав рукой на поднос с разномастными стаканами, сообщил Тони. — Могу даже первым сказать тост. Вы-то вряд ли в этом сильны. Не в обиду, Беннер. В общем. В этой комнате сегодня находится лучшее творение моего отца.

Клинт покачал головой. Наташа вздохнула. Беннер даже не обратил внимание, продолжил искать, с какой стороны горы с подарками пристроить свой. Он уже трижды клал слева, но коробочка скатывалась. Занятие выходило медитативным. Но у всех комнат в башне Старка были надежные стены, так что даже если Брюс вдруг разозлится — это не страшно.

— Как там... не просто лучшее, единственное, ради которого он должен был появиться на свет и... Роджерс, цитата точная?

Стив мог бы сказать, что цитата — точная. Но сам Говард не согласился бы с этим выводом. Когда-то давно у них был разговор по душам. И тогда Говард четко дал понять — Роджерса ему «приписали». Все-таки лучшее творение США не может выйти из рук беженца. Капитан Америка должен был стать разработкой американца. И сыворотка, и процедура — все принадлежало совсем не ему. Суперсолдат был в лучшем случае совместной разработкой. Об этом удобно забывали в поздних изданиях.

Но спорить с тем, что в комнате действительно присутствует лучшее творение Говарда Старка, после боя с читаури он уже не стал бы.

Стив молча кивнул и криво усмехнулся.

— Так вот, тут много бла-бла-бла про идеалы, — продолжил Тони, — и...

— Он же понимает, что это даже не тост? — поинтересовался Клинт.

— Я уверен, он понимает в этой речи куда больше, чем мы, — буркнул Беннер, кинул подарок в изножье кучи и взял свой безалкогольный коктейль.

Наташа отсалютовала своим бокалом с Кровавой Мэри в эксклюзивном представлении Тони Старка — без всех лишних ингредиентов, кроме водки и льда, — и одобрила:  
— Хорошо сказано.

— Короче, — сократил речь недооцененный гений Тони, — Роджерс, за тебя.

Стив улыбнулся и ответил, не отрывая взгляда от салютующего своим виски Тони:  
— А я, пожалуй, выпью за лучшее творение Говарда Старка.

— А вот это я даже не хочу пытаться понять, — решил для себя Брюс.

И команда его поддержала. А вечеринка все-таки удалась.

\--- Сцена после титров ---

— Эй, а давайте запустим ядерную ракету!

— Ой, Старк, да заткнись ты, — просит Наташа.

— Я вообще молчу. Твоя подводная лодка — сила.

— А что сразу заткнись? Серьезно, запустим ядерную ракету. И потренируемся отражать красную угрозу!

— ТОР, СТИВУ БОЛЬШЕ ТВОЕЙ ДРЯНИ НЕ НАЛИВАТЬ.


End file.
